London Teddybear
by Euclair
Summary: Abad ke-19, London, Ibu Kota Inggris— wilayah metropolitan terbesar di Britannia Raya. Di tengah kota yang ramai ini, aku kesepian. Bersembunyi di lorong-lorong gelap. Memeluk erat satu-satunya temanku— sebuah teddybear lusuh warna abu. / "Aku ingin sebuah jawaban" / "Beginikah bukti keberadaanku?—" /


Abad ke-19, London, Ibu Kota Inggris—wilayah metropolitan terbesar di Britannia Raya. Di tengah kota yang ramai ini, aku kesepian. Bersembunyi di lorong-lorong gelap. Memeluk erat satu-satunya temanku— sebuah teddybear lusuh warna abu. / "Aku ingin sebuah jawaban" / "Beginikah bukti keberadaanku?—" /

.

.

.

.

 **DISCLAIMER**

Kuroshitsuji (Black Butler) -Yana _Toboso-_

Tokyo Teddy Bear (song) -Neru-

.

.

.

.

.

 **" London Teddy Bear "**

.

.

.

.

.

xxx

Abad ke-19, _London_ , Ibu Kota Inggris—wilayah metropolitan terbesar di _Britannia Raya_. Di tengah kota yang ramai ini, aku kesepian. Bersembunyi di lorong-lorong gelap. Memeluk erat satu-satunya temanku— sebuah _teddybear_ lusuh warna abu.

Kepingan memori mulai muncul memenuhi pikiranku. Boneka _teddybear_ ini adalah hadiah ulang tahun dari keluargaku. Mungkin juga, hari itu adalah terakhir kalinya ulang tahunku dirayakan. Boneka ini bahkan kuanggap lebih sebagai teman tidur— atau tepatnya sebagai seorang sahabat. Pasalnya aku selalu sendiri, dan boneka inilah yang selalu menemaniku.

Kuambil secarik kertas bekas di trotoar. Kukeluarkan gunting dari sakuku. Dengan ukuran sembarang, kupotong menjadi kertas pola. Rangkaian potongan orang-orangan. Berbentuk seperti sebuah keluarga. Apa saja boleh, untuk menggantikan mereka, karena aku kembali teringat akan keluargaku.

Memang sudah seminggu aku melarikan diri dari rumah. Tidak, bukan berarti kehidupanku di rumah tidak _mengenakkan_. Keluargaku, _The Phantomhives_ — adalah keluarga bangasawan; nobel; turun temurun dipercayakan menjadi _anjing penjaga_ sang ratu.

 _Edward,_ kakak pertamaku. Berprestasi dan pintar dalam setiap mata pelajaran di sekolah. Kuat di bidang olahraga. Tak lupa juga tampan, selalu menjadi pujaan hati setiap orang, baik di sekolah maupun di lingkungannya.

 _Elizabeth—_ atau kerap dipanggil Lizzy, kakak keduaku. Umur kami hanya beda satu tahun. Parasnya cantik, tak heran ia menjadi primadona. Bahkan, ia menguasai seni pedang dan sering menjuarai berbagai perlombaan bela diri. Tidak hanya cantik, ia adalah perempuan yang kuat pula.

Dan aku? Namaku _Ciel,_ nama yang aneh untuk orang _Inggris,_ bukan? Memang, karena nama itu berasal dari bahasa _Prancis_ — artinya adalah langit. Mungkin orang tuaku berharap bahwa aku akan menjadi menjadi seseorang yang hebat perkasa seperti megahnya langit biru di atas sana.

 _'Tapi kurasa... Aku bukanlah orang yang diharapkan mereka..'_

Aku tidak seperti kakak-kakakku yang selalu dibanggakan, kuat, dan, pintar. Aku lemah dalam segala hal, fisikku tidaklah kuat; aku tak ahli dalam bidang olahraga—penyakit _asma_ yang kuidap sering kambuh dan sungguh menyiksa. Aku tidaklah pintar dalam _seni pedang_ atau _berburu_ yang turun temurun dalam keluarga bangsawan wajib bisa.

Walau banyak orang melatihku, aku tetap selalu menyusahkan mereka. Untuk guru-guruku, ku harap kalian semua selalu baik-baik saja. Maafkan aku karena aku tidaklah murid yang hebat seperti kakak-kakakku.

Untuk kedua orang tuaku, maafkanlah aku yang tidak bisa dibanggakan ini.

xxx

Setiap hari hanya bisa mengeluh dengan ucapan, _"Aku hanya ingin dicintai,"_ sembari melirik ke arah saudara-saudaraku yang selalu mendapat perhatian. Aku hanya bisa memperhatikan mereka dari jauh. Entah, tanganku yang kecil ini tak akan bisa menggapai mereka. Aku yang pendek ini tak kan bisa menyanding mereka.

Liurku kian menetes, namun tetap kubusungkan dada. Berpikir, mengapa orang yang baik-baik tak akan bisa berguna sekalipun? Aku buruk dalam segala hal. Namun tetap selalu berusaha jujur dalam setiap perbuatanku. Tetapi aku sadar, bahwa kejujuran dan tindakan baik itu tidaklah ada gunanya. Nyatanya, bakat dan potensilah yang bernilai di dunia ini.

 _"Wahai, engkau orang jujur, apa yang kamu lihat?"_

 _"Orang jujur hanya akan terlihat bodoh"_

"Wahai, engkau orang jujur, apa yang kamu lihat?"

 _"Orang jujur hanya akan terlihat bodoh"_

xxx

Aku menatap kaca etalase toko mainan di depanku. Mata biruku tidak memperhatikan boneka atau mainan-mainan di dalamnya, melainkan melihat pantulan diriku sendiri. Sungguh, aku adalah anak yang kotor dan kurus. Tak heran, orang-orang menatapku jijik. Aku kini memandangi dadaku. Rasanya sakit.

 _'Ah, ini masih tidak cukup'_

 _Aku benar-benar_ _memerlukan mesin jahit yang besar untuk menutup lubang koyakan di jantungku. Perlu mesin jahit yang besar untuk menembus hatiku. Sebab semua ini terasa menyakitkan._

Mendekati penciptaan masa depan nanti— _Aku_ _benar-benar ingin berubah. Aku ingin menjadi sosok yang berharga di mata dunia. Aku lelah akan keadaan mengenaskan seperti ini. Aku perlu berpikir apa yang sebaiknya harus kulakukan._

 _Why not, i don't know?_

Kenapa aku tidak bisa menemukan sebuah jawaban sekalipun? Kalaupun ada, adakah seseorang yang bisa menolongku? Ataukah Tuhan akan berkenan membantu hambanya yang diselimuti oleh dosa-dosa ini? Aku ingin sekali bisa mendengar suara _Tuhan_ yang maha tahu itu. Aku hanya ingin mendengar sebuah jawaban untuk masalah ini.

xxx

Berminggu-minggu kemudian berpikir keras untuk sebuah jawaban. Mungkin sudah kupastikan, inilah jawaban terbaiknya. Aku sudah memutuskan apa yang harus kulakukan. Kuhentikan langkahku. Mengambil kuda-kuda dan bersiap-siap. Sebuah rangkaian peristiwa yang telah kurencanakan tempo lalu, akan segera kuselesaikan. Hari ini juga di atas panggung pemberhentian kereta terakhir.

Dalam lubuk hatiku— terdengar suara yang berusaha mengingatkanku.

 _'Sekarang tak inginkah kau mengubah pilihanmu?'_

Tidak, aku tidak perlu lagi mundur dari pilihanku.

 _'Tak inginkah kau bangkit berdiri?'_

Tidak peduli apa lagi, aku sudah tak ingin.

Diam kau, hai ragaku yang penuh dusta. Dengan melakukan sedikit kecurangan, aku ingin menjadi sempurna.

Decitan kereta terdengar. Lampu kuning menyorot mata. Tubuhku terdiam— kaku, menempel pada rel-rel dingin yang menusuk kulit.

 _Segalanya telah sirna, semuanya hilang,_

 _Bahkan sel ini telah terkoyak layaknya lautan sampah,_

 _Beginilah aku akhirnya,_

 _Aku hilang, aku sirna, aku terbuang,_

 _Tak ada tempat bagiku untuk kembali pulang,_

 _Beginikah bukti keberadaanku?_ —

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **~OWARI~**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **A/N**

Halo~ Jujur aja, saya nulis fic ini gara-gara suasana hati lagi jelek dan kesel. Jadi ingin menuangkannya dalam cerita ini /slap Terimakasih untuk yang sudah berkenan membaca fic ini~ Disarankan untuk melihat dan mendengarkan lagunya untuk lebih menghayati cerita ini xD


End file.
